


Cheering For Me Now

by writing_everday



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheering For Me Now, Hamildrop, Hamilton References, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Freeform, M/M, New York City, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: When I heard the November Hamildrop this is what I thought of: Kurt Hummel singing solo to the song while some of his old Glee friends watch him dancing on the sidewalks of New York City. It's set somewhat in the future and somewhat of an alternative universe but it's short and sweet.Of course, these wonderful characters belong to Mr. Ryan Murphy and the beautiful song lyrics are the work of Lin-Manuel Miranda and John Kander.





	Cheering For Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly recommend listening to "Cheering for Me Now" while you read. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hVboj4NgZc
> 
> Enjoy!

As they are coming up the stairs of the subway, a band starts playing the song that has been stuck in Kurt’s head all day. It feels like glee club where the band kids just knew what song to play without being told. He glances back at his friends. Sam and Santana are in a great debate about the quickest way back to the loft while Mercedes is serving as a mediator. Rachel is talking at Blaine, who is simply looking up at Kurt a question in his eyes. 

“So, they’re cheering for me now. In the streets, hear them cheering for me now...” Kurt sings, running up the rest of the stairs. 

He spreads his arm out pointing in the direction of Broadway. “Right down Broadway, they’re cheering for me now. And one day all the enemies I made might hold their own parade but not today....” He smiles, tilting his head slightly. 

Kurt grabs Blaine and Rachel’s hands and pulls them along. The other three rush to keep up. He pauses at the corner. 

“I came here with nothing.” 

Blaine is smiling as he watches his fiancé sing to the gentleman waiting to cross the street. Kurt is acting as if this song is his own life’s story and the man is eager to listen to it. 

“Like hundreds before me,” Kurt continues, despite the man crossing the street muttering insults under his breath. “And millions behind me. You know you can find me...” 

He trails off at looks at Rachel. “In New York!” 

This time Kurt pulls Santana and Mercedes down the block back towards the band playing by the subway opening. 

“Where everyone’s different.” Kurt puts his arm around Santana. “But share the same island, polluted and loud.” 

The group looks around at the overflowing trash bins and the traffic beeping their way through the streets. 

“But you’re safe in the crowd, here in New York!” Kurt imitates one of Blaine’s famous spins. “Today it’s my city, tomorrow who knows?” 

Kurt takes Sam’s hands this time and starts dancing a little. “Today we're a country, let’s see how that goes...”

He drops his hands and gets serious, moving his face closer to Sam. “Upstate doesn’t trust us.” 

Kurt looks to Mercedes. “They’re safe in their sameness.”

Now, Rachel and Santana. “They're scared of what’s strange.” 

Finally, at Blaine. “But each corner means change.” Kurt places his feet carefully before belting out: “Here in New York!” 

“Where else can you wander and hear every language?” Kurt looks as if he truly wants an answer. 

“We fight like a marriage,” Kurt gestures to two people arguing over a cab. “Then share the same carriage.” He looks to a couple both getting into a car together. 

“We suffer the weather. We bind and we tether.” 

Blaine looks at the band who is delighted to have a singer to go along with their music. 

“This nation together!” 

Kurt does another spin and opens his arms again. People start giving the group dirty looks as they pass them on the sidewalk. “I’m just getting started. Time is of the essence. I can’t say I’ve made it but I’d never trade it.”

Blaine grabs Kurt’s hands this time as his fiancé sings the next line. He’d never trade it either, not when they would end up here together on the sidewalks of New York City directly after Kurt’s Broadway debut. 

“They’ve thrown a parade in my New York!” 

Kurt turns to the group of friends standing around him and Blaine to ask: “Cheering for me now, can you hear them cheering for me now?” 

The music trails off. 

“Thank you,” Kurt says to the band. 

They nod in return thanking Kurt for his voice. 

“Well, Hummel that was something,” Santana says. “Thank god, that doesn’t happen every time we ride the subway.” 

Kurt sends her a dirty look.


End file.
